Catfights
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Adam and JoMo are left alone for a week. By the end of it, they're both needy and wanting to be dealt with. ONESHOT, Slash, Jedam, John Morrison/Matt Hardy, REPOSTED.


**So...this had to be reposted because FF took offence with the summary. Oh well, not this time. **

* * *

"Johnny!" The brunette being whined at glared even harder at the blonde bombshell across from him.

"No," he insisted. "My ass, your dick. That's the way it goes." John Morrison didn't even flinch at the pathetic looking pout that he was given. While the company famous pout of Adam Copeland may make hearts made of black ice melt, John was immune to it, mainly because he had one of his own.

Their boyfriends had left them on their own in the middle of nowhere, otherwise known as Cameron, North Carolina, with nothing to do. It might not have been the middle of nowhere but to Adam and John, both of who had grown up in places where trash _wasn't_burnt to get rid of it, it was as close as they were ever going to get. The Hardy brothers had agreed before they left that as long as their boys could agree on who was going to bottom then they were perfectly ok with them fucking.

As a result the two of them had spent almost the entire week arguing about who was going to do the fucking. That morning John had tried to surprise Adam, waking up earlier and trying to impale himself while the blonde was still sleeping. Unfortunately for Johnny the blonde man was a light sleeper when Jeff wasn't around and had woken up.

All of this had just led to two very frustrated men. Adam was dying to feel something _real_inside of him; his toys just weren't cutting it at the moment. As for John he wanted to be fucked hard, for someone to just throw him over some piece of furniture and make him bleed for all he cared. As long as he got something pounding into him. Neither boy had spent much of the week clothed, both begging for the other to fuck them.

Now the gorgeous brunette stood up and shook his ass at Adam.

"Come on Ads," he purred. "Don't you wanna fuck this ass? I'm nice and tight."

"Bitch! Only Jeff's allowed to call me Ads!" the blonde shrieked. John turned around and glared.

"Slut!" he yelled.

"Whore!" Adam tossed back.

"Girl!" John yelled smugly. "No wonder Jeff never wants to fuck your ass!" Adam gasped in horror.

"You take that back! Jeff wants to fuck my ass just plenty!" he huffed. "Probably a hell of a lot more than your prude of a boyfriend!"

"Matts not a prude!" Johnny argued. "He's just not a sexual deviant like Jeff!"

"My Jeffy isn't a sexual deviant," Adam bitched. "He's just creative. And his cock is so long and thick, it fills me so good." Adam had no concerns about getting aroused from his words. They had been locked in his and Jeff's house for the week. Johnny hadn't been told about it and as a result hadn't brought any of his toys with him. Adam was perfectly capable of going upstairs and 'releasing some tension'. Johnny was forced to live with his tension. Which was currently causing him to squirm uncomfortably.

"Adam!" he whined. The blonde smirked at him deviously.

"Dammit!" Johnny yelled. "The least you could do is let me ride you now."

"Not a chance," Adam growled. Within seconds the two men were wrestling on the floor, each trying to fuck themselves on the others dick. Both were trying to get fucked so much that they completely missed their boyfriends coming through the door.

"You owe me 10 bucks," Jeff reminded his brother. Matt huffed. Jeff had bet him that their boys wouldn't get fucked because they wouldn't be able to agree on who was topping.

"Yeah, yeah," he growled. "Shall we give them what they want?" Jeff grinned deviously and headed for his blonde. It was the work of a few seconds to break the two of them apart, Jeff throwing his boyfriend over his shoulder and walking for the stairs.

"Don't get stains on my furniture!" the younger blonde called over his shoulder.

* * *

Jeff dropped Adam gently on their bed, immediately crawling over him and kissing him hard.

"Missed you so much," he panted. "Gonna fuck you so hard." Adam moaned and leant up to kiss Jeff.

"Do it,' he begged. "I've been playing with my toys all week. I'm all stretched for you." Jeff groaned. He really didn't want to hurt his baby but he couldn't wait much longer.

"Suck me," he finally ordered, moving off Adam so the elder blonde could move. "Get me wet." Adam obeyed without question and quickly took Jeff's cock into his mouth, making sure to get it as wet as he possibly could.

"Enough," Jeff groaned, pushing his blonde off him. He took his place between Adams spread thighs, lined up and thrust in in one movement.

"Fuck," he groaned, falling forward to kiss Adam. "So fucking tight."

"Move," Adam begged softly. "Please Jeffy…need you so much…my toys don't compare…Jensen doesn't measure up…fuck me!" Jeff growled possessively, pissed at the mention of that damn vibrator his boyfriend loved so much and began to thrust in and out of the blonde's tight hole. Adam screamed, wrapping his legs around Jeff's hips and dragging him down for a kiss. Jeff nipped Adams lower lip as punishment for trying to dominate the kiss, and took over completely. Adam moaned and bucked back into Jeff's thrusts.

It didn't take long for either of them to cum, both blondes capturing each other's lips in order to silence their screams.

"Fuck," Jeff breathed, pulling out of Adam gently.

"Missed you so much," Adam whispered, curling up next to Jeff. "Don't leave me like that again." Jeff pulled him closer, sliding an arm around his waist.

"Never," he promised. "Missed you too much. Couldn't sleep at all." Adam sighed and snuggled in closer to him.

"Me neither," he admitted. "Can we sleep now?" Jeff dropped a soft kiss on Adams cheek.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Sleep now." Within seconds both boys had drifted off to the land of dreams, sleeping peacefully together for the first time in days.

* * *

While Jeff dragged Adam upstairs, Matt simply grabbed Johnny and bent him over the back of the couch.

"You've been a bad boy haven't you?" he asked, landing a hard palm on his boyfriend's ass. Johnny moaned, loving the rough treatment.

"Yes…"he moaned. "Spank me. Fuck me. Make me pay!" Matt grinned, although John couldn't see it, and proceeded to spank the younger man, making Johnny writhe and moan.

"Brat," Matt growled in his ear, slapping his ass one last time. "Bet you never even got fucked. Could handle the thought of topping Adam right?" Johnny moaned again, wiggling his ass at Matt. The older brunette groaned, grabbing John's hips and pulling a tube of lube out of his pocket. He snapped it open, slicking up his fingers and stretching his boyfriend's hole quickly.

"I'm going to fuck you now," he murmured, leaning in to reach Johns ear. "You're going to feel it for days." Grinning at the needy moan that erupted from his boyfriend's lips, Matt thrust inside his boyfriend in one movement, causing the younger man to moan loudly. Neither of them lasted long, Matts continued pounding of Johnny's prostate combined with the sexual tension from the last week sending him over the edge; Matt on the other hand cumming from the tightness and heat of his gorgeous boyfriend.

Johnny slumped down over the back of the couch, Matt following him for a few minutes before the elder man recovered, scooping the younger man up in his arms. Johnny giggled and flung his arms around Matt's neck, kissing him sweetly.

"Adam is a brat," he announced. "Never leave me here with him alone again." Matt laughed and nuzzled Johnny's neck.

"No more of a brat than you," he pointed out, tipping the younger man onto Jeff's spare bed. "Besides we're not going to talk about the blonde brat anymore." Matt claimed Johnny's lips again, feeling his cock spring to life against his thigh. Time for round two…


End file.
